


legs for days

by mother_hearted



Category: Persona 4, Persona 5
Genre: Established Relationship, First Time Blow Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-22 02:00:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13156809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mother_hearted/pseuds/mother_hearted
Summary: Souji is shy until he isn't.





	legs for days

Akira has been floating in the warm memory of their hotel trip for weeks before anything else happens. Sure, there are dates, cuddling, kisses. They've spent hours of their relationship holding hands and resting their heads on each other's chests and stomachs, Akira's life steeped in affection like a sweet tea in a seemingly bottomless kettle. 

In between school, work, and mementos, building new and maintaining old confidants, there isn't much room or energy for anything else but his own grip and imagination. Curled up in bed with his fist he remembers how they used their hands, tangled their legs and rubbed against one another until they made sweaty sticky messes of their bellies. But the memory and feeling of it fades over time. 

Akira can make as many jokes as he wants, waggle his eyebrows and whisper in Souji's ear, but he knows they need to make a plan. Souji needs a plan and space for that plan. Akira isn't going to push. 

It's one late afternoon after sending Mona off for half an hour that Akira realizes he's painted his boyfriend the entirely wrong color. 

Souji's been handsy all day, his fingers in Akira's hair, hand on his waist, shoulders, back. Akira preened under the attention, utterly obnoxious in front of their friends. Now it's just the two of them alone in the attic and Souji's in his space when Akira slips off his uniform jacket.

"Hm?" Akira hums but he's smiling, Souji smiling back and then they're kissing, Akira eagerly wrapping his arms around Souji's neck before he's being pushed into his couch. He laughs into his mouth, hands clinging to Souji's broad shoulders. "Senpai--" 

"Hm?" Souji hums back at him and Akira snorts.

"Am I being mocked."

"Never."

"Your eyes tell lies your mouth can't."

"I am an utter gentleman."

"Do gentlemen ravish their boyfriends against couches?"

Akira's grinning wide at Souji's wry look, feels his cheeks heat when Souji presses him firmer into the padding.

"I thought I'd start here."

Akira blames his age, his boyfriend's impossibly hot hot shoulders, hips, and thighs, how he can drape over Akira and cover him almost completely, his boyfriend's awful knowing smile when his eyes duck down and see Akira's completely hard in seconds. 

"Do we have enough time?"

"I have it on good authority you don't take long." Souji says with that same awful smile.

Akira squawks, pushes Souji's face away with his palm but fails, ends up with Souji pulling Akira's knees to slide Akira flat on his back, only to steal his breath with a look and a kiss. Akira moans when his zipper is undone, cock pulled out and fisted between them. 

"Let me do you," Akira starts to say, clicking his tongue in annoyance when Souji slides backwards, flashing him a look that screams _patience_ and Akira doesn't want to be patient, his chest heaving and dick hard, all the build up of their first time behind them - he knows what Souji's dick looks and feels like, wants to refresh his memory. 

His boyfriend's face is warm and serious and Akira's mouth goes dry when Souji ducks down, lips and mouth pressing to his cock, Akira slaps his hand over his mouth and tries not to squirm. Souji's not shy, explores, experiments, has probably read the same shit online Akira has and that gets him hotter, his boyfriend thinking about this, _planning for it_ even if the mood suddenly came over him - by the time Akira's half way in his mouth, Souji's hands gripping and feeling his thighs, Akira's toes curl in his socks as his body trembles. It's not fair he can't be loud it's not fair at all, he's so mad and excited and Souji sucks hard, lips pulling off his dick only to slide back down his length, mouth unbearably warm. And Akira's noisy, even behind his hand, 

_souji soujisoujisouji get off fuck i'm fuck fuckfuckfuck_

and Souji stays put, fingers pressing into Akira's thighs when Akira comes in his mouth. Akira's groan is a low rumble he feels shake in his chest, orgasm working it down into his bones to echo over and over until it fades away.

Souji pulls off him with a deep breath and presses his hot face into Akira's inner thigh with a grin.

Souji loves his legs and Akira thinks, oh, of course. Manages to place a hand on Souji's head to rub circles into his scalp. Souji nuzzles his thigh with his cheek in appreciation. 

Akira thinks about the fact he just got his first blowjob on the attic floor above a business that's still technically open and sits up sluggishly, curls over Souji's upper body. 

"I love that you're quiet and kinky."

Souji huffs, nuzzles into his leg again.

Akira pulls at his hair to get Souji's attention.

"Look at me, you blowjob giving heathen."

"You have an odd way of saying thank you."

"Take off your pants," Akira says, completely ignoring Souji's burst of laughter. 

"I'm okay." He says. Pushes his face back into Akira's thigh.

"I want to do you too."

"Next time." Souji squirms, definitely hard in his slacks and Akira bites his lip. Looks at the clock. Ten minutes left. He indulges Souji for a minute before he rolls him out of his lap, sees his own awful case of sex hair on his blacked out phone screen and groans. Souji lies happily on the floor in a daze while Akira walks around him, eyes flicking back to his erection and wanting to taste him. 

In the end Souji ends up curled under his blankets with a textbook and Akira is blowing dust out of his laptop keyboard next to him in bed when Mona comes up the stairs. 

He complains when he sees the window open, cold air getting in the room, and Souji presses his face into his shoulder to hide his embarrassed smile. 

Akira takes a deep breath and lets himself sink back into his pillows. 

Souji is shy until he isn't and Akira reads his textbook with him while he revels in this new fact, new rule.

Mona makes a noise of complaint when Akira kisses Souji and Akira throws a blanket over him.

**Author's Note:**

> a snippet in my p5au established timeline where souji is a 3rd yr at shujin and dates akira whoop whoop. the hotel memory is a reference to them having a hotel date in the past yea boi.
> 
> will be cleaning up and posting more utterly indulgent soukira stay tuned.


End file.
